Harry Potter Drabbles
by PorcelainNinja
Summary: What-if scenarios, POVs that nobody really considers much, etc. An astonishing amount end in death. Mainly just me fiddling around with a pen and paper, and for some reason typing up to post. I do hope you enjoy. :D
1. Lockhart's Mistake

**I present to you...the first drabble I've actually written of...the Harry Potter 100! So, anyway, read! Review if you love, review if you hate, review if you really don't care either way. :) Oh, BTW, bolded parts within the story are from the actual ****Harry Potter**** series by J. K. Rowling, which I, sadly, do not own.**

_WHAT IF...Lockhart had grabbed Harry's wand instead of Ron's, in the Chamber of Secrets?_

**Lockhart got to his feet -- then he dived at **Harry**, knocking him to the ground. **Ron jumped forward, wand out, but he had always been rubbish at wizard dueling. The only spell that leaped to mind was "Wingardium Leviosa," but who knew _what_ that would do with his rubbish wand? **But it was too late -- Lockhart was straightening up, panting, **Harry's **wand in his hand and a gleaming smile back on his face...**

Ron stared at Harry, horrified, too stunned to make a move, to tackle Lockhart, to do anything useful. For the first time on their terrifying journey, he saw fear flash in Harry's eyes. As soon as Lockhart finished his little self-congratulatory speech, he raised Harry's wand **high above his head and yelled, "Obliviate!"**

As the spell washed over Harry and Ron, they felt panic-- and then, nothing at all. The coolness of a mild summer's day, the peace of an utterly blank mind.

"Hallo," said Ron to the other boy, the dark-haired one, with the glasses and that funny mark on his head. "Who are you?" He paused, and then added, "For that matter, who am I?" The other boy grinned widely and shrugged. "No idea."

*******

Lockhart smiled triumphantly to himself and went to the snakeskin. Ripping off a large piece, he stuffed it into the pocket of his vest. Now the only trouble would be getting out of this place.


	2. Veela

_WHAT IF...Ginny and Hermione hadn't been in the Top Box to bring the boys to their senses?_

"Hermione, come with me to the bathroom, won't you? Dad says not to go about alone in this crowd."

"Well, all right," Hermione agreed, following Ginny down the many, many flights of stairs. Fortunately, they eventually found restrooms, once they had gotten down to the uppermost level of the regular stadium.

"Hurry, won't you?" Hermione implored, not wanting to miss one bit of the match. It had said in the program that the teams had brought native creatures to put on a bit of a show. She wondered which kinds were going to perform -- she'd just finished a book on creatures of Ireland. Her favorite by far was the leprechaun; she figured they would probably represent Ireland, since they were the showiest and most widely-known. But what about Bulgaria?

Her wonderings were interrupted as Ginny emerged at last, ("There was a tremendous line," she complained), and Hermione grabbed Ginny's elbow as they started up the stairs before--too late. She sighed a little and then yanked Ginny over to the stadium, going down a few stairs to see the show. This was actually a better view of the creatures -- they would probably be on the ground, right? Unless, like the leprechauns, they flew around too...

Music started playing down below -- and what were those women doing? Every country had women, for goodness's sake. These couldn't be the special creatures, could they? Hermione turned to ask Ginny what on earth was going on, but Ginny was staring at the audience, not the dancers. Almost every male in the stands was doing something ridiculous. Some were salivating like dogs ("Disgusting," thought Hermione). Some were merely gazing, lust in their eyes, like the best broomsticks in the world were almost within their reach. Others looked like they were planning something foolish -- those in the front row looked about ready to throw themselves at the veela.

"No!" gasped Ginny and Hermione at the same time, staring in horror at each other. They pelted up the stairs, nearly knocking over a goggling wizard and his impatient wife. All Hermione could think was that she had to stop Ron, stop him from doing something stupid and life-threatening. She didn't worry about Harry -- Ginny would see to him. One flight away from the Top Box, they heard the music stop. Sighing in relief, the two girls stopped to catch their breath, then proceeded up the last set of stairs at normal speed. Glancing instinctively at the front row, they were utterly relieved to see Mr. Weasley shaken roughly by the shoulders by Fred, while George snapped Charlie out of it. Both twins had long, flesh-colored strings sticking out of their ears -- no longer eavesdropping, but protecting. But then, with fresh horror, the two girls looked down the row to see Bill and Percy still goggling -- but where were Ron and Harry? Running again, faster than ever, they arrived at their row just in time to scream frantically and clutch uselessly at the air, just above where the two boys had jumped, twirling in midair, off the edge.

**Sorry for the deaths...although they'll probably only be injured severely -- Hermione's rather good at the magic thing, you know. Plus, there are Medi-wizards and all that tosh. Anyways, review! (If you know what's good for you...)**


	3. SnapeHarrySnapeHarryDUMBLEDORE!

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Harry, Hermione, Hogwarts, Hoggy **_**Warty**_** Hogwarts, Hagrid, or any other magical person/place/thing/idea that starts with H. Or any other letter, really.**

**Segundo Disclaimer-o: I may or may not have parroted Tassel630's style for this prompt...but you'll have to read her version to see! Thanks to Ninja C for the awesome prompt, and apologies for the...**

**X-TREME LATENESS!!!**

**(but really, it is only to be expected from a procrastinating X-TREME NUN!!) *(just kidding, everyone who's reading this and wishes they had awesome inside jokes like us!)***

**Anyway...yeah.**

Snape, Lupin, and Harry walked into the Leaky Cauldron, already happily tipsy from their magical breakfast beers. "A round of firewhiskey for (hic) my mates here," Snape called to the toothless Tom, who, grinning, complied. Suddenly, as if on cue, Lupin and Harry shouted something, pushed over their drinking mate, who had begun a rousing chorus of "Odo the Hero," and, seeing an wizard even older than the toothless Tom enter the pub, quickly fled, while the elder wizard stooped to examine the unconscious Snape, then the contents of his pockets.

So, what just happened?

A Death Eater, a werewolf, and the Chosen One walked into a bar. After ordering something strong for them all, the Death Eater was knocked unconscious by the Chosen One and the werewolf, both shouting "Bother, bother!"

**Ohhhh...I love the Potter Puppet Pals!! **

**([insert ghostly voice here] Revieoooo it...you know you waaaaahnt tooooo!!!)**


	4. The Simple Route

**A/N: The bolded parts below are the actual quote from the book. Ya know, the one by J. K. Rowling? That second work of pure genius in a line of seven works of pure genius? The ones in a place of honor in my room, along with corresponding audiotapes? Those ones? ...You've **_**never **_**heard of them? *disowns* oh wait. Sorry. Musta misheard ya! *re-owns***

**Disclaimer: If I could write something as genius as J. K. Rowling's work, why would I need to write fanfiction?**

**"Why can't we get through?" Harry hissed to Ron.**

**"I dunno-"**

**..."We're gonna miss the train," Ron whispered. "I don't understand why the gateway's sealed itself-"**

**..."It's gone," said Ron, sounding stunned. "The train's left...What're we going to do?"**

Suddenly Ron brightened. "Harry!"

"Yes, Ron?" It had been like this for the past ten minutes or more. One would come up with a brilliant solution to the right mess they were in.

"We could do a Wingardium Leviosa on Scabbers, then put a note in his mouth for Dumbledore, and, I dunno, _propel_ him with our wands toward Hogwarts!"

"Or we could just use Hedwig..."

"Hey, yeah! That'd work!" Ron quickly changed tack. "Okay, you write the note, Harry, and I'll get Hedwig ready." He turned down an alley with the luggage and cages to get Hedwig out without her being spotted. Harry quickly followed and dashed off a hasty yet formal note explaining their predicament.

"Hedwig, this is for Professor Dumbledore, and we're kind of in a rush, so if you could..."

Hedwig blinked at him, then flew off, quickly rising until she was lost to sight in the clouds. Harry and Ron watched, eyes streaming from the sun, as she grew closer and closer to the platform they were unable to cross, but at a much greater height than Harry or Ron could reach. Harry fervently hoped no Muggles were watching, for he knew what they'd expect to see-the snowy bird, crashing headfirst into a solid-

"Hedwig!" Harry cried and ran toward the bird, but not before she hit her head on the apparently very tall barrier blocking Harry and Ron's way and dropped like a stone.

"That didn't work quite like I thought it would," muttered Ron before jogging after Harry with the trunks.

"Hedwig, no, screech to me, please," implored Harry, cradling the limp bird. She lifted her head limply, then held her leg up feebly for Harry to take the letter, apparently mistaking Harry for the silver-haired wizard the letter was for. "Oh, Hedwig, you're okay!"

"Mum! Dad!" Ron called suddenly, looking over Harry's head at the two figures standing by the car. "They must have come back for the car! Good thing we waited here, eh?"

**A/N: And...**_**fin**_**. But I've always wondered, they couldn't have just left the car there, right? And they couldn't **_**Accio**_** it back, 'cause then Muggles would see a random car zooming by with no driver, right? Well, at least a flying car is less creepy then a magically propelled, flying rat...Anyway. **


	5. And Ginny Makes Four!

**A/N: I know this is long (for me, anyway), but...enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: **

**If I were J. K. Rowling,**

**I would always go bowling...**

**never mind. Let's stop the poetry and just say: I'm **_**not**_** any famous author, whether it rhymes with bowling or not!**

**What if...the Ministry had fallen a day later?**

"Look around, are we missing anything?" It was early, very early. Harry felt he had only caught five minutes of sleep after the late night of dancing and talking after the wedding. Hermione's whisper broke the silence and woke Harry, who sat up and glanced around silently. They knew that if they stayed for goodbyes, it would be more difficult to leave. Ron seemed to have forgotten the whole don't-wake-up-the-rest-of-the-family-and-or-assorted-guests part of the plan, or else was woken from an intense dream, for Hermione's whisper caused him to jerk upright, looking wildly around and feeling for his wand.

"What? Who-? Where-?"

"Ron, shhh!" Hermione hissed.

Ron blinked and tried to focus on the shadowed Hermione. "Hermione, what-?"

"We're leaving."

"What-_now?"_

"_Yes_, Ron, and _please_, try to keep your voice down!" But it was too late. The door creaked open again and small feet padded in.

"What are you all doing up at this hour? You know Mum'll have your hides if she catches you," Ginny's voice warned.

"Ginny, get _out_," Ron snapped.

"I won't," Ginny said calmly, staring through the dark right at Ron.

"You _will_," Ron growled.

"All right, if you want me to tell Mum you left without saying goodbye just to avoid her. And you know how she gets whenever she thinks of Percy..."

Ron glared at the shadow that was Ginny. "Fine, stay then. See if I care." He turned his back firmly on them and rummaged under his pillow for his photo of Auntie Muriel, which he had a funny feeling Hermione had failed to pack.

A moment passed. Harry looked at Ginny with a mixture of fierce anger and something that might have been hope.

"Ginny," he started hoarsely, before she slowly reached for her wand.

"Yes?" Her voice was almost Umbridge-level with faux sweetness. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione gave a half shrug, while the boys glared, then sighed.

"Ginny, if you're going, you've got about three minutes to pack, and then we've got to do _something_ about your room."

"What about it?"

"Well, Ron's got a ghoul...do you suppose we could Transfigure something into a ghoul-lookalike? It'd have to have a bit longer hair, and a nightdress..." Hermione mused, fingers drumming on a nearby bureau. "It wouldn't have to move around, once they've seen one ghoul, they won't be anxious to inspect yours more closely either, and after all, it _is_ highly contagious...you could just be sleeping..."

While Hermione mulled this over, poking around in the small, beaded bag she had worn at the wedding, then putting a hand to the inside pocket of her windbreaker to pull out her wand, Ginny had disappeared to her room. She now reappeared in the doorway, shoving a pair of sweatpants into an almost-full rucksack. Her eyes were still fierce, but she had a grim smile.

"Ginny, run and get-never mind, I'll go with you. _You stay here."_ The last bit was whispered over her shoulder as she left with Ginny,

They waited until they were in Ginny's room with the door shut and locked to talk.

"Do you mind if I Transfigure a spare blanket?"

Ginny shook her head. "Have at it." She stood back against a wall, double-checking she hadn't left anything important behind, while Hermione got to work. As Ginny used the extra moment to grab a few more books, Hermione arranged a blanket on the bed until it might resemble a sleeping form, then shoved a second blanket onto the floor. A whispered spell, and the blanket suddenly looked exactly like a statued version of the Ron-ghoul. Another few charms, and the hair elongated, legs shrank a bit, and the clothing became a nightdress. Hermione threw the other blanket over the Ginny-ghoul-statue so that only an arm and a head with closed eyes protruded.

"Let's go."

"We can't let her come," Ron whispered, almost frantically, to Harry. "She'll get herself killed! She's never done this kind of stuff before!"

"I know," Harry moaned, pillow over his face. "But what can we do? She's got Hermione and that Bat-Bogey Hex of hers on her side, plus blackmail capabilities. Maybe we can, I dunno, leave her somewhere, drop her off at Hogwarts or something."

"No," Ron interjected. "You know her, she'll get revenge somehow."

"Not if she can't find us-"

"She'll find us, if she has to wait 'till it's all over. She'll find us."

A moment passed. Harry took the pillow off his face and looked up at Ron, who was propped up on his elbows. "We'll have to let her come, then, won't we?"

Ron lay perfectly still for a moment more. Then, with a look as if he had swallowed something bitter, reality perhaps, he grunted. "Yeah."

Harry half-smiled, then put the pillow back over his face so he could smile all the way without anyone seeing. Ron had probably known it all along, ever since Ginny had tiptoed in. She was _coming!_ Harry knew there would be danger. But he also knew that Ginny could take care of herself. Ron was wrong about Ginny not having done dangerous things before. She might not have partaken in every one of the disastrous, dangerous events that seemed to culminate each school year, but she had fought at the Ministry, hadn't she? She had been in the DA, hadn't she? She had fought at the battle last year, had nearly killed Death Eaters-had nearly been killed, too. Harry experienced a brief moment of panic before he realized: She had _nearly _been killed-but she _hadn't_ been killed, had she?

"Ginny's tough. She can handle it," Harry said aloud, as much to himself as to Ron.

"I know I can," Ginny answered as she reentered the room with Hermione.

"Well, let's go then," Ron stood up and led the way, with Harry, into the dark, dew-covered yard, where the three-no, four-of them would begin their journey.

**A/N: When you're bored during finals (really, a chorus final? we finished the **_**exam**_** during the **_**study period**_**!), what's better than...writing fanfiction! Anyway, could you please just exercise your clicker and give even a four-word review? Thank you kindly, and may the wind always be at your back.**

**~*Ninja*~**


	6. Hermione's Boggart

**What if...Hermione had gotten a turn fighting the boggart, third year? What would she have seen?**

"Hermione!" Lupin called out.

Harry saw Hermione walk up. It'd be his turn next. Ron stood beside him, watching Hermione stride confidently, wand at the ready, toward the thing that was currently portraying a mummy before them. The boggart whirled as it decided what would scare off Hermione. As it made its choice, Ron and Harry, along with much of the class, gasped and stepped way back. Three huge dragons were in the room with them! Hermione turned from one to the other, unsure how to proceed. Did hitting one of them with the spell get rid of the boggart, or merely anger it, possibly into flaming? Could a boggart flame if it was in the form of a dragon? Hermione stepped back several paces, letting out a little squeak of fear, which seemed to give the dragons strength. The blue dragon on the left started building up a flame, while the green dragon on her right growled, lowering its neck to survey the students up close. Hermione was almost paralyzed with fright, but was still pointing her wand at first one dragon, then another, while the class looked on with fear. Finally, she just decided to aim for the middle, dull red dragon and hope for the best.

"Riddikulus!" she shouted, and the dragons fused into one and began to twirl and whirl into an undefined form as the next student ran up.

Just before it changed, though, Harry caught sight of something on the classroom floor. It seemed one of the dragons had dropped it. Harry bent to take a closer look, and, as Hermione's spell fully took effect, started laughing. It was a piece of homework-that only got nine out of ten.


End file.
